


I got you breakfast

by AmalathianTempest



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Chubby Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Orcs, Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, like a drop, plus size reader, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: You decide to ask your orc boyfriend take your virginity





	I got you breakfast

you stared at Ragnar from the kitchen table as he made dinner his dress shirt almost too tight for his body, showing off his bulging muscles, his pants were the same, his thighs strong and bigger than even mine. He noticed you staring at him, you looked away your ears growing hot.

“See something you like, love?” he asked his lips stretching into a smile.

“Yeah, my dinner” you blurted out, you didn’t think when you spoke most of the time you didn’t this time either, you thought after you spoke and hoped you didn’t sound mean. you felt so nervous tonight wanting to talk to him about having sex for the first time. you took a drink of your water, your throat feeling dry.

“Sorry love but I’m not on the menu tonight” he said, you choked on your water, coughing Ragnar came to you putting a large hand on your back,

“Are you okay?” he asked you as you coughed, he patted your back gently.

“I’m okay” you cleared your throat you looked up at him, his grey eyes showing concern.

“Good come back” you said chuckled, he smiled  

“Learned from the best” he kissed your temple gently careful of his tusk so he wouldn’t accidentally poke you; you leaned your head into his touch, being touch starved you craved physical contact with those you were close to. He kissed your head some more you hummed in delight. He gave you more kiss before going back to the stove. He large hands made your kitchenware look tiny, you had thought about those hands gripping your body, touching you while you touched myself.

you love him more than you could describe, you trusted him more than almost anyone, he had been so kind and patient with you when we started dating, never crossing a line, and always making sure that you were comfortable with him. you couldn’t ask for anyone better to be with.

“Dinner’s ready” he told you bringing you a plate and silverware, the food smelled delicious.

When we finished eating, you helped him pack the leftovers, and do the dishes, after putting everything away Ragnar went to the living room

“What do you want to watch tonight? A movie or finish that show we were watching?” He asked you, you went over to him.

“Actually, you wanted to talk to you about something”

He turned towards you his brows furrowed in worry “Is something wrong?” he asked you, you shook your head

“I want- I want to have sex- with you” you said, much more confident than you thought you would, he took a hold of your hand, his hand making your somewhat large hand look tiny.

“Are you sure?” he asked

“Yes, I just you love you so much” you told him, he knew you had never had sex before, and he had been your first for many things, your first date, kiss he was the first person to have ever felt romantically interested in you. He had been willing to deal with your bumbling throughout our entire relationship.

“Are you sure you want that?” he asked you.

“Yes…if -if you don’t want to…”

“No! I want to! I’m so happy that you would let me.” He smiled “when would you want to?”

“Can we do it now?” you asked he looked at you surprised, before nodding eagerly, picking you up bridal style you yelped in surprise, he chuckled in amusement. you were always surprised when he picked you up, you were by no means light, weighing over 200 pounds, yet he picked you up like you weighed nothing.

He carried you to your bedroom he gently set you down on your bed he laid down on top of you kissing you gently, his lips warm against mine, as he kissed you slowly and deeply, his hands roaming down to your hips, you tangled your hands in his long black hair. He licked at your lips asking to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth, his tongue messaging against your own, you sighed into the kiss. Ragnar broke the kiss to kiss down your neck, leaving gentle pecks before sucking at your skin, you moaned as he sucked the sensitive parts of your neck.

“Your neck is always so sensitive you know that?”

“Especially here” he kissed you where your neck and chest met, you shivered against him he hummed in approval. When we made out, he always loved to tease your neck doing whatever he could to kissing and sucking on your skin, his hand reached to unbutton your shirt. “May I?” he asked.

you nodded he tried to unbutton your shirt but struggled with the small buttons, you chuckled at him as you saw his face become furrowed in concentration, “Do you need help?” you asked sitting up, he nodded, you began to unbutton the shirt your face becoming hot as you revealed more of your skin, you was glad that you had put on your nicest bra for tonight, Ragnar’s eyes roamed across your chest, filled with hunger.

“Can I take this off too?” he asked about your bra, you nodded he leaned into you his massive body enveloping you, once your breast were free you instantly covered them with your arms, your breast sagged, something that had always bothered you. Ragnar gently put a hand on your arms pulling them away.

“let me see you” he said you looked at him as he looked over your chest, his pupils were blown wide, making his eyes almost black, he took one into his hand messaging it gently, his hand warm against your skin. “your breasts are so soft…” he said quietly running a thumb over your nipple you shivered, the little bud stiffening from the attention. He kissed your nipple gently before taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking. you let out a whimper as he touched you, his mouth working your nipple as much as he could. you could feel the heat steadily growing inside of your core the more he touched you  

“Does that feel good?” He asked rolling your nipples in between his fingers.

“Y-yeah” you sighed he kissed between your breasts before trailing kisses down your stomach until he reached your pant, he looked at you for permission you nodded he gently pulled down your pants and panties. He looked down at you, removing his own clothes, you stared at the hard planes of his body, everything about body just attested to his strength. His biceps as big as your head, his broad shoulders and chest and strong muscular thighs.

you looked down at his erection standing at full attention, he was big most likely over eight inches, and he looked about as thick as your wrist. you weren’t sure if you could even take him inside you, He looked down at you his gaze going over your body, his eyes showing love and hunger, he climbed on top of you kissing you gently.

“so beautiful…” he muttered, he kissed down your body again down your thighs, he kissed and nipped at your skin, he pulled your legs apart slowly, looking at your womanhood,

“So cute and small’ he said, you were small compared to him he was an orc after all, his fingers sliding over your heat, your hips jerked, craving his touch

“So wet too” he hummed he teased your entrance with his finger coating his fingers with your slick, before inserting one into you it felt much better than your own fingers, Ragnar’s fingers were longer and larger than mine, you moaned as he pumped his fingers into you. My hips twitching into his hands, he ran his thumb over your clit as he thrusted his fingers, the coil inside of you tightening

“Look at you” he breathed “are you close?” you nodded his fingers spreading you open inside touching your sweet spots, your breathing becoming uneven as the coil in your belly grew tighter.

“Ragnar I’m-I’m so close” you whined your hips bucking into his hand, he quickened his pace the coil finally snapping, you called out his name as your walls clenched around his fingers. The waves of pleasure going through your body, as you rode out your orgasm until you laid boneless and panting, slowly Ragnar slipped out his fingers, he slowly stroked your clit still sensitive from your climax causing you to try to jerk your hips away from him.

“Too much?” he asked kissing your inner thigh, his tusks brushing against your skin. “I want to make sure that you feel good before we do this” he told you leaving more kisses along your thighs. “Thank you…” you said to him

“I should be thanking you, for letting me see you like this” he grabbed your hand kissing your inner wrist “I know it’s hard” he looked up at you his grey eyes full of affection.

“I love you” you said kissing his palm.

“I love you too”

“You are so beautiful” he said kissing your lips gently, you leaned into his kiss your hands cradling his face as he wrapped his arms around your waist, he pulled back sitting up pulling you with him, into his lap so you straddled him, you could feel his erection poking your inner thigh.

“Y-you want me on top?” you asked him, he nodded “you can set the pace and we’ll stop if it hurts to much” his hands slid down to your hips, you held onto his broad shoulders as you positioned him against your entrance, you slowly sank down on him, your nails dug into his skin from the pain of him stretching you open.  

“you’re doing so well” he cooed kissing your neck, you stopped when he was fully inside you, Ragnar groaned something out in orcish burying his head into your shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked you

“Y-yeah I’m fine” you breathed you ground your hips into his slowly, he groaned gently moving his hips into mine, his grunts and groans filling your ears, while you whimpered against him. “You-You feel so good” he groaned out. “I’m not going to last long…your squeezing you so tight” he moaned, squeezing your hips tighter, he ground into you a little harder careful not to hurt you.

“It’s okay Ragnar” you panted his breathing became ragged as his movements became more erratic, you could feel him twitch inside of you as he grew closer, his grunts becoming more frequent his grip on your hips getting tighter he moaned out your name as he came, spilling himself inside you, feeling his cock twitching inside you as he came. He rested his head against your shoulder his grip on you softening.

“Sorry I-I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked kissing your collar bone

“No, did it feel good?” you asked him he hummed against your skin, you took it as a yes.  “I promise I’ll make you feel even better next time” he said, you lifted myself slowly off of him, feeling empty when he left you, you laid down feeling tired

“Take it easy” he said lying next to you, leaving soft pecks on your face. “Do you need anything?”

“No, just sleep with you” you snuggled closer to his warm chest, he wrapped his arms around you, you sighed relaxing against his body as he stroked your hair while you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up the next morning, you turned on the bed finding the spot next to you empty, you called his name hearing no reply, you got out bed feeling sore, hobbling to put on a robe, you walked into the kitchen/living room looking for him finding the rest of the apartment empty. you felt your chest tighten your head swimming with thoughts that he left you. My eyes began to sting from tears beginning to well thinking the worst.

You heard the door unlock, looking towards it Ragnar came in holding a bag shutting the door quietly, he looked up seeing you.

“Oh, I was hoping I would get back before you woke up-Hey-hey what’s wrong?” he could see you were upset he put the down the bag coming over to you his large hands cradling your cheeks.

“I-I thought you left…” you sniffled

“No, I just wanted to surprise you so I went and got breakfast from that place you like-I would never do that” he kissed your forehead.

“I’m sorry I got upset…” he hugged you tightly, you rested your head against his strong chest, “Don’t apologize, I should have left you a note,”

“Now, love I got you your favorite” he let go grabbing the bag, you smiled at him.

“Y/FB?” you asked playfully as he set the bag on the kitchen counter, you sat down at the table, as he grabbed some plates.

“Of course, love” he smiled over at you, bring you your food he kissed your forehead, sitting across from you, eating his own breakfast, “You know I would never leave you like that right?” he asked, you nodded,

“I know it’s just one of those…things” you said vaguely, you found it difficult to put your anxieties into words, he nodded knowing that you struggled with your insecurities, he was always there to give you support.

“Do you want me to stay here today?” he asked,

“Yeah if that’s alright with you” you replied, not wanting to be by yourself just yet.

“Yeah, it gives me all day to show you just how much I love being with you” He said in a purr, your eyes widened staring at him, you bit your lip you were glad that you hadn’t wasted time with a shower considering what he wanted to do with you.


End file.
